The City
by cbiggs
Summary: Batgirl's night on the town.
1. Chapter 1

Yawn! Once again all is well on the home front. No sudden catastrophes from evildoers tonight. Just your typical street traffic flowing along. Steam rising from the street vents and and rats with beady eyes perusing through the alleyways, scratching and pawing at dumpsters and back doors. . .scavaging for the latest entrees that have been scrapped.  
But wait. . .I just received an alert. Why would lights be on in the northeast corner of the central library at this time of day? And. . .there seems to be slight movement. . .books mysteriously shifting. . .Let's see. . .the northeast corner. . .what's there. . .oh yes. . .Physics and other science related material. Geez! Who in the world could this be? And. . .why? what? how?

The following morning, I return to the Central Library for my shift. After I got settled in, I decided to venture towards to northeast corner to investigate the area. When I arrived, everything looked untouched. There were no distinct smells except for the usual aged book smells. Something drove me to investigate further. After all, my personal computer detected intruders earlier. I perused the science section and discovered that several books on cryogenics were out of sequence. "Who in their right mind would be looking at books on cryogenics at such an odd time?" I thought to myself. I remembered zooming in earlier on my computer and the overhead cameras picked up on movements at sequential intervals. I scanned the bookshelves harder, and propped up the books one by one. I noticed what seemed like a feather sticking up out of one of the books.

As my wit would have it, this piece of evidence is a no-brainer. I navigate my way back to the main desk, stopping to pick up the latest edition of the Times. I flip open to the nightlife section to check out the latest acts. "A lot of the regulars still going strong" I thought to myself, which is good for the city--helps to keep things at an even keel. But I do see some new acts such as 'Cold As Ice', 'The Purplehearts', and 'In The Blue'. All three-by chance-are playing at the Iceberg Lounge, which is an exclusive nightclub located underground.

Later on that day--er...I mean evening...around dusk, I adorn myself with a knee length reddish leather skirt, a sleeveless knit cream shirt, and knee high boots. I grab my bag before heading out the door.

I arrive at the lounge, flash some ID, and stroll on in. I meander over to the bar where I order a drink 'on the rocks' and perch myself on an extremely comfy barstool. I retrieve my drink and slip the feather I found in the book with a few bucks in the ice bucket. I smoose a while, listen to the entertainment--'In The Blue' was playing when I got there--they consist of a funky collection of sax, keyboard, and sound effects.

Just as I was heading out the door, I caught a glimpse of the club's owner--a notorious, but clever businessman. His beady eyes, beak-like nose, fur stole, and his prop make him hard to miss. The only calling card I left was the feather but I have something else in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

As luck has it, I'm also part owner of The Hawk's Nest, an upscale bar located in Lake Gotham, NJ. This hangout welcomes locals as well as those cruising through. The Hawk's Nest is located 1 street over from the waterfront, in a pre-war 3 story brick structure. The main entrance is ground level, but once you get inside. . .there is a long stairway that greets you. After you make the long trek up the stairs, you immediately enter the main bar area. As you face straight ahead. . .large, poured glass windows stretch from one side to the other with oversized posters in between. These windows allow you to overlook a row of short buildings down below. The actual serving counter made of rich wood and bronze metal accents is opposite the lounge area. Seating is quite comfortable here at The Hawk's Nest. The firm barstools are equipped with chair backs, and the lounge area has swivel upholstered chairs that randomly surround a central arrangement of 4 sofas and a large low table. Subdued lighting is the main key here so it won't detract from relaxation.

The third level is unfinished with a central stairway that leads up to a parapet on the rooftop. The parapet is deep enough to use as a makeshift counter for drinking glasses while you overlook the surrounding lights that reflect off of the water.

The Hawk's Nest charges a small cover, which about half goes toward a charity for orphans. Weekly drink specials, appetizers, and live music, draws a good crowd. The location allows the patrons to have a mini-getaway from the hussle and bussle of the neighboring city. You can find the advertisements in the local papers that cover a 50 mile radius from Lake Gotham. I have successfully gotten some regulars via word of mouth from nearby businesses. I'm currently working on advertising this hangout by compiling a list of different places to display postcard-sized flyers.


	3. Chapter 3

After a little siesta and freshening up a bit, I stroll out from my studio to explore Gotham for the day. I like to venture out on my days off from the library. It does a person good to help build character. I stop to grab my morning fuel, then off to the printers to collect the postcard-sized flyers for The Hawk's Nest. I enter the printing shop and Dinah, my partner-in-crime-fighting, happens to be working that day.

Hey Babs, I have those flyers made up already.

Thanks Dinah, you're so efficient.

Psst. . .also here's a copy of The Grind.

The Grind is a weekly copy that tells about the nightlife in Metropolis. Dinah is from Metropolis and still has some connections there. We met through martial arts classes in Gotham several years ago.

So how's everything on the home front?, I asked.

Well, that Kent guy is still with that reporter., replied Dinah.

Back in Metropolis, Dinah and that Kent guy hooked up. Just when things were going good, some reporter came into the picture and boggled things up. But Dinah was soon dismissed from her job, so she packed her bags and come to Gotham to start over. She still appreciates Metropolis overall, and didn't burn her bridges.

So girl, what have you got planned for today?, she asked.

Oh just the usual. . .passing out these flyers and perusing the city.

We need to have a girl's night out soon and catch up. . .maybe find you a catch. Been awhile for me, too.

I nodded and snickered, and grabbed my flyers.


	4. Chapter 4

I choose art galleries as one of my main stops to hand out the flyers. Not only are the galleries open to the public, but the elitist of the heroes and villains flock there to be seen and heard. I also hand out flyers to various newsstands near subway entrances. I continue on my venture uptown until I reach the zoo entrance. After I pay admission, I find the directory and peruse the exhibits. The zoo has recently opened a South American exhibit with native animals and plants. I head that direction. After an informative 45-minute jaunt through the new exhibit, I reach the Antarctic exhibit. This exhibit is practically a large iceberg which poses as a playground for 2 dozen penguins. It's entertaining to watch these clumsy creatures waddle over to an ice shelf and tumble off into a pool of water. I scoot over to the side and notice what I think is a corridor the penguins must use to access the ramp that leads up onto the surface of the iceberg. The corridor resembles the hidden pathways down in the underground where The Iceberg Lounge is located. The hidden pathways down in the underground were used to transport goods that the law didn't know about. The Iceberg Lounge is a prominent locale for the elitist of the villains. If a non-villain was to visit there, they would have to be conspicuous in doing so. I call it a day at the zoo, and start to venture back the opposite way.


	5. Chapter 5

My day off went by before I knew it. Another day commenced as I rolled out of bed. I usually give myself a few hours to get motivated before I go to work. After all. . .the early bird gets the worm. . .or a good start anyway. As the coffee pot is brewing, I reach into my wardrobe and pull out some articles of clothing. I choose a free flowing dress and a fitted cardigan along with sandals with a low heel. I hop into the shower and continue to get ready. Time passes and I grab some coffee along with a breakfast bar as I head out the door. I stop by the newspaper vendor and peruse the selections. I'm sure the library would have the same selections if not more but you can't take the library's selections with you. I purchase a copy of the Empire State magazine which had an excerpt about speakeasys in it. I arrive at the library, clock in, and start by emptying the drop box. This task is one of my favorite tasks about working at the library so you can see what other people's interests are. I sift through titles such as cooking, self-help, birdwatching, travel, and so on. I transfer my collection to a mobile cart and venture over to the main computer desk so I can check the books in. Two books on travel were last checked out by someone by the first name . Their titles included "Australia" and "Passport to Sicily". I skimmed through each one. The book on Australia had wonderful nature photos. I wasn't so sure about the book on Sicily. . .

I discovered that Sicily is the largest island in the Mediteranean Sea, and that the Mediteranean region is infused with trade routes. Products from Sicily's agriculture are common with these routes but so are other things, too. This region has international connections associated with the trade routes such as cargo and tourism. The scenery, cuisine, and architecture are major features when touring Sicily. A phrase caught my eye while skimming the book on Sicily. It mentioned that Sicily is the clue to everything. I continued to skim the sections in the book and discovered that the government of Sicily has familiarities with Gotham. These familiarities reflect how business is conducted and much business is conducted in Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

Earlier in the day, I read the excerpt about speakeasys from the magazine I purchased on my way to work. These establishments are strategically placed where regulars can hang out without much interference from the outside world. Drinking games and raucous behavior can be found at these places. . .so can supervillains. Later on in the evening, I get dolled up in a slinky black dress and venture towards the Iceberg Lounge. When I arrive, a crowd is huddled towards the center of the lounge. I weave my way through to see what is going on. A well known regular by the name of Harvey Dent is challenging Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Matches Malone, to a "Shot in the Dark" contest. This contest is about throwing back shots of espresso flavored vodka. I glance over at the bar and a beady-eyed character with a beak-like nose and umbrella is boasting to the bartender who is adorned in a court jester outfit. Then I look back through the crowd where both contestants are semi-erect and shouting at one another. I remember that I must head over to the Hawk's Nest which is in Lake Gotham to see what's going on there. I exit the Iceberg Lounge, grab a taxi, and off I go to the Hawk's Nest. On my way towards Lake Gotham, I look out the car window and see a sporty car with flames coming out the back heading in the opposite direction.


	7. Chapter 7

The taxi pulled up in front of The Hawk's nest. I go out and caught a whiff of smoke. I opened the ground entry door and thick, heavy smoke billowed out onto the sidewalk. Immediately, I flashbacked to that car flying by as I was leaving The Iceberg Lounge. I grab my cell phone from my purse and call the fire department. They arrive promptly and commence on putting out the elusive fire. While the fire is being put out, I call my uncle who happens to be the head detective of Gotham. I tell him what happened to The Hawk's Nest, and he tells me to hang on until he or his assistants could get over there. The last little bit of flames were extinguished so the fire engine as the pumper left while the fire marshall stayed around until the detective arrived. Detective Gordon showed up with an assistant. Gordon patted his favorite crime-fighting niece on the back and started conversing with the fire marshall. Meanwhile, Gordon's assistant documented the site via note and picture taking. Gordon told me to wait outside while he, his assistant, and the fire marshall, crept into the blackened building. According to Gordon, the stairs leading up to the lounge area from the ground level were sound. But the entire lounge was covered in thick soot wall to wall. It looked like a bonfire was created in the center of the lounge. From what was left, barstools were tossed onto a low coffee table and set ablaze. The assistant collected samples from the bonfire to analyze later at the lab. Gordon bowed his head and shook it in disappointment after he saw "Ha Ha Ha" written on the window pane. The courageous three exit the soot covered interior and advised me who might be behind this aftermath. But they would have to run some tests with the samples first.


	8. Chapter 8

The crime lab was busy analyzing burnt samples from the Hawk's Nest. The detective's assistant was also perusing the photographs for any odd appearances that might aid in locating who or what or why the Hawk's Nest caught fire. The detective interviewed me since I was the owner of the Hawk's Nest. I assured him that I was an innocent bystander and that all dues were current. He also asked if I had any disgruntled employees, but as far as I know, I couldn't think of anybody or any single incident that might have escalated to this event. The detective asked if he could conduct more interviews with my employees in case one of them saw any suspicious activity prior to the fire. I agreed on behalf of the others but first I notified each of them about their work schedules and that they would be receiving a call from the detective concerning the fire. As luck had it, everybody was okay to answer questions about the Hawk's Nest. The detective dismissed me for the evening. I leave the precinct, grab a cab, and head home.

The next day, I received a call from the detective. He tells me two of the employees he interviewed remembered a motley crew coming in for about an hour that night for some drinks. One of the two employees also mentioned that a member of the motley crew had a prominent smile on his face. Both employees didn't notice smoke until the crew left. The other employee smelled a faint odor whafting about the bar. He remembered walking around the perimeter of the bar, noticing the odor getting stronger towards the restrooms. He barely touched the door and felt heat radiating from inside. Then notified the other employees and patrons, and commenced evacuation.


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling at ease that nobody was injured in the fire, I had a hunch about who was behind it. The next day, I made an anonymous call to the Iceberg Lounge to see it if was still in business. After all, I did see a car with flames going in that direction the other night. A sarcastic tone answered the phone, followed by a high-pitched giggle. I quickly hang up. I decided to venture to the Iceberg Lounge one last time later on that evening. I adorn myself in fitted jeans, a tunic, and layers of necklaces. I head out the door and start on my way to the lounge. I glance at the newspaper vendor and notice the front cover of today's last copy. A huge grin appeared under the two words "Under Siege". I buy the last copy and dart back to my apartment. I quickly call the commissioner. He prompts me to come down to the precinct. I follow his orders and arrive shortly. I spot him from inside the lobby. He motions me to come further, and introduces me to the individual responsible for setting the Hawk's Nest ablaze. It was the Joker! Why would he turn himself in?


End file.
